Curse
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sequel to ‘Wish’. Well the baby girl is born and Naraku wants her in his grasp as well as Kagome; Sesshoumaru’s uncle knows of the child’s purpose and will kill it as soon as he kills his dear nephew. And what’s this Inuyasha’s going to aid his brother in


Summary: Sequel to 'Wish'. Well the baby girl is born and Naraku wants her in his grasp as well as Kagome; Sesshoumaru's uncle knows of the child's purpose and will kill it as soon as he kills his dear nephew. And what's this Inuyasha's going to aid his brother in the upcoming battle? And will Sango choose Miroku or Bankotsu?

**Curse**

In the palace of the Western lands a baby girl was lying awake in her crib and gazing up at her mother giggling, she was a week old now and was full of life "Hello my gorgeous girl" Kagome was really happy today as she was going to return to back to the present era and show her mother her new granddaughter; she remembered telling her mother she wouldn't return until Naraku had been killed but all she knows that might never happen. "We're going to see your nanny Higurashi today, I'm so excited. Now let's get you dressed up all nice" She lifted the bundle out of the crib and lay her on the bed whilst she searched for something for her precious child to wear; as she was in the wardrobe searching Sesshoumaru came in and lifted his little heir into his arms and cradled her

"She looks more like you everyday Kagome" He said as he kissed Kagome on the cheek

"Oh I don't know, I'm not as beautiful as her" She smiled as she pulled out a little pink kimono with red roses on "She'll look even more beautiful in this if that is even possible"

"If you can look even more beautiful I'm sure she can too" He then handed the baby to Kagome and kissed them both "I'll see you soon, I have to see to a few matters to attend to before we leave"

"Okay" He then left and Kagome dressed her baby girl; when she was ready Kagome lifted her up and took her downstairs where they were greeted by Sango and Bankotsu "Hey guys" Sango took Kagome's little girl from her and started tickling her

"And how's my pretty goddaughter?" Sango said as she kissed the baby "Awe Kagome, she's an image of you well besides the amber eyes, markings and dog ears" She laughed

"I guess" Kagome smiled "How are you guys lately?"

"Yea I'm fine and I think dippy there is too" She said as she passed the baby back "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Sesshoumaru comes back from his work thingy" As she said this Inutaisho came in and kissed her forehead

"And how's mommy?" He asked

"Tired" Kagome joked "She's very good though and let's not forget gorgeous"

"I must say there is nothing about her that is tainted, you should have just called her pure angel or little miss perfect" He joked

"Hey even the name Sesshoumaru gave her is perfect" Kagome said "She is the best thing ever" Sesshoumaru then came back with Rin and Jaken walking behind him "Are you ready now?"

"Yes" He said as he set Rin on AhUn; as they were about to leave Inutaisho stopped them

"Sesshoumaru, Izayoi still hasn't seen the baby so will you drop by your mother's after and show her; for some reason she likes going over there"

"Yes and if I remember I'll even show my own mother, the 'real' grandmother" He replied sarcastically and they left. Sesshoumaru took Kagome and the baby into his arms and began to fly with AhUn following behind; they were now landing in Inuyasha's forest when Kagome caught sight of Kikyo unconscious on the floor. Kagome ran over to her with the baby still in her arms and woke her incarnation

"Kikyo are you alright?" The miko stirred and looked up to her reincarnation "Kikyo"

"Kagome, what are you...doing here?" She said drowsily as Kagome sat her up

"I was going to see my mom on the other side of the well; hey where's Inuyasha?"

"I don't know, a demon knocked me out and I guess Inuyasha must have chased after it" She then looked down to see the baby in Kagome's arms "Is she yours?" Kagome looked in her direction and smiled

"Yes she is, she's a week old"

"She looks like you..." She was cut off by Inuyasha coming into the clearing eye wide

"Kagome Kikyo" He looked from either one of them "I-I killed him" He stuttered when he saw Kikyo frown

"You left me unconscious, you're lucky my reincarnation found me I could have been killed" The girls then stood and Kikyo turned back to Kagome "Thanks"

"Umm Kikyo have you been hit across the head or something?" Kagome asked "You're well...being nice to me"

"Inuyasha has changed me I guess" She said as she kept her gaze on the baby "What's her name?" Then Inuyasha saw the child

"Hey Kagome is that yours?"

"Inuyasha, she's not a 'that'" Kagome snapped "And yes she is" Inuyasha approached closer and Sesshoumaru did too, to make sure Inuyasha didn't try anything. He leaned into the baby's face and looked at her curiously

"How old is the brat?"

"Inuyasha, don't speak like that around my pup" Sesshoumaru warned "Don't taint her with those words"

"Sorry" Inuyasha said with attitude

"She's a week old" Kagome said as she offered the baby to Kikyo "Do you want to hold her?"

"You trust 'me' with your baby?" She asked. Kagome nodded as she gave the baby to Kikyo "Why"

"I suppose well we're kind of the same person and I trust myself with a baby" The pup giggled in Kikyo's arms and Inuyasha saw her fangs

"Wow they grow fast" He said as he leaned closer to the baby "Don't stick your fingers in her mouth, you'll lose them" He then stood straight and looked to Sesshoumaru "Umm Sesshoumaru can I hold the pup? I promise I won't do anything stupid"

"I suppose but don't you think you should be asking Kagome after all she is the one who lost trust in you" Inuyasha looked to Kagome and she gave a nod

"I know you love children and this one is your little niece" Kikyo gave the child to Inuyasha as Kagome spoke "You're an uncle now Inuyasha and your an auntie too Kikyo" She smiled as Sesshoumaru slid his arm around her waist; Inuyasha bounced the infant in his arms and smiled and so did Kikyo who was leaning over his shoulder. He then handed the pup back to Kagome

"What's her name?" Inuyasha asked

"Princess Jade of Japan a stone that will never die" Kagome replied

"Who named her?"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said whilst cradling Jade "He said that she has both demon and miko powers"

"Cute"

"Yep" She smiled "Well we have to be on our way now, I want to show my mother her new granddaughter" They then said their farewells and went to the well

"I shall wait here for your return" Kagome nodded and kissed him on the lips "Be careful when you go back to your time, I don't any harm to come to either of you"

"We'll be fine" Kagome answered whilst gripping Jade tighter "I will be back in a few hours"

"Don't be long, we have to see my mother too" Kagome gave a nod and slid down the well. When she sparkled into her own world she looked down to make sure that the Gods had let her take her child with her and found she was still cradled safe in her arms

"Thank goodness" She then climbed out of the well – good thing she had a ladder put in and walked into her house "Mom, gramps, Sota" She heard something smash and saw her mother run into the hallway "Mom..."

"Kagome, is that really you?"

"I'm home mom" Her mother ran to her and embraced her, she then noticed Jade

"Whose baby is this?" She saw Kagome give an innocent smile and shook her head "Is she Inuyasha's?"

"Nope...his brother's and mine" She said as she handed Jade to her mother "Inuyasha and I didn't get on well after all but I think we are friends now" Kagome's mother held Jade close and began to cry

"Oh Kagome, she's beautiful" She wiped a tear away "I'm so proud of you" She then embraced her daughter too "So tell me about your boyfriend" She said as they entered the living room and sat down

"Yea ok" She then realized the house was very quiet "Where's gramps and Sota?"

"Sota is in school" She smiled. Kagome knew something was up

"Where's Gramps?"

"So tell me about your boyfriend" Kagome then leaned closer to her mother

"Mom" She said seriously and concerned

"Gramps passed away Kagome" She saw Kagome turn eye wide and was filled with guilt "He had liver cancer and you know there isn't a cure for that" She then wiped a tear "He isn't in pain anymore" Kagome then shook her head in disbelief

"Is this a sick joke?" Her mother shook her head "When did he..."

"Two weeks ago" She tried to smile as she handed Jade back "Sota isn't that affected by it, I think it is his age"

"Did I miss his funeral?" Her mother gave a short nod and Kagome cried even more "Why didn't I come back home earlier? I could have seen him one last time, it's not fair" She cried "First dad now Gramps" She wrapped her arms around Jade and cried her heart out "How have you been dealing with this?"

"I've been coping fine" She smiled sadly "The funeral was the worst I think" She gave her daughter a hug "Let's change the subject Kagome, this is a happy moment I finally have my daughter home"

"I can only stay a few hours, Sesshoumaru is waiting for me"

"Is this Sesshoumaru your boyfriend?"

"I've never called him a boyfriend" Kagome mused as she wiped away the remainder of her tears and bounced Jade on her lap "But yes we are lovers"

"So what is he like?"

"Well he's very strong, handsome and loving but only to me, Jade and this little girl we got she's our adopted daughter Rin; he is usually emotionless to everyone else and is very protective of me and Jade" She smiled "When I first met him he tried to kill me and Inuyasha but people change" Her mother smiled and embraced her

"You have changed into a mature mother" She kissed her forehead "Does this little one get off to sleep well and all that"

"She usually wakes around 3am for her feed which is fair enough but I get tired fast you know how much I like my sleep" She laughed "But yea she's good, she drinks all of her milk, naps when supposed to and doesn't misbehave; Sesshoumaru dotes on her. It's surprising though she's only a week old and she's more mature than Inuyasha" Kagome giggled. Two hours later Sota returned home and met up with his big sis and met his little niece, by now it was 2pm and it was time for Kagome to go; Sota and their mom took her to the well and said their farewells. She cried again over the death of her Granddad and leaving again but she would cope "Love you guys" She cried "I'll visit soon" She then jumped down the well and reappeared in the feudal era. She could hear Rin teasing Jaken and wiped her tears so that she wouldn't frighten the girl; she climbed out of the well with Jade in one arm. She was about to lose grip on a vine when Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and pulled her put; he smelled her tears and turned her to him and he helped her stand

"Kagome" He asked concerned "What's wrong" She then sunk into tears and into his arms

"It's my Gramps, he's dead" He knew she was close to her grandfather as she always told him of her world and how her grandfather took over as a father figure for her "I even missed the funeral" He wrapped his arms around her and the baby and kissed her forehead

"I'm sorry Kagome" He felt her nod and saw Rin looking concerned "Kagome's fine Rin, go and play with Jaken" The little girl nodded but didn't smile and ran off. Kagome then pulled back and gave a sad smile

"I'll be ok Sessh" She kissed his lips softly "Shall we go see your mother?" He hated how she would change the subject but he knew it was best for now, he would speak with her later when Jade and Rin were asleep and it was just them; he then gave her a nod and they travelled south. As they travelled Sesshoumaru kept a close eye on the woman beside him and watched as she smiled at their little girl but saw the pain in her eyes "Sesshoumaru" He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome spoke "We need to talk tonight; it concerns Jade"

"Okay Kagome" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him "We shall speak tonight" They had just arrived at the palace when a guard came to the gates and opened them

"Prince Sesshoumaru Princess Kagome, it is an honour to see you again" They gave a nod

"Where is my mother head guard?" Sesshoumaru asked

"She and Lady Izayoi are in the throne room you highness...talking"

"I see" Sesshoumaru then caught Kagome's waist as they ascended the steps towards the throne room with Rin, Jaken and AhUn following; when they arrived they found Izayoi and Sesshoumaru's mother Jen talking well more like bickering

"Face it Jen your past marriage with Inutaisho was a shamble, you gave birth to a heartless brat" Izayoi mused

"Don't speak of my son in such a manner" Jen snapped "Why do you come here Izayoi? Do you just enjoy annoying me or are you trying to push me so hard that I will kill you?" She then caught her son and daughter in law out of the corner of her eye; she spun round and walked over to them totally ignoring Izayoi "Sesshoumaru" She gave her son a little hug "Kagome" She kissed her cheek and was about to hug her when she caught sight of the baby in her arms "Is this my grandchild?" She beamed

"Yep" Kagome smiled "And I think she wants to meet her grandmother" She handed the baby to Jen and smiled at how Jade giggled in her arms "Her name is Jade...Sesshoumaru named her"

"She's beautiful" She looked to them and smiled "You've done well" Izayoi heard the baby giggle and walked over to them

"Oh is this your daughter Sesshoumaru?" He gave a nod not really wanting to speak with her "She's gorgeous, is your father happy?"

"Of course" Sesshoumaru was then handed Jade by his mother "She is to take the thrown after all" They all then sat down and talked... It was now 4pm and Sesshoumaru knew Jade would tire soon, he stood with Kagome and Jade "Well we must be on our way now, Jade will tire" His mother nodded and followed them to the gates

"I hope to see you soon" She smiled as she kissed the pup's forehead "Tell your father to come and get his wench too, she's driving me crazy" He gave a nod and they left. As they entered the Western lands Rin had grown tired so Sesshoumaru put her on AhUn and Kagome was really exhausted but tried her best to hide it

"Kagome, I can carry you"

"I know but I don't want to tire you and it would wake Jade" He smiled at the bundle in his mate's arms and slid his arm around Kagome

"Just like her mother" He whispered. They were now outside the palace gates waiting for Monomaru to open them

"Good evening your highnesses" Monomaru said as he opened the gate "Was your journey pleasant?"

"I suppose" Sesshoumaru said "Tiring" He then escorted Kagome and carried Rin into the palace whilst Jaken put AhUn to sleep; when they walked in they were greeted by Inutaisho

"How was your journey?"

"Good and Bad" Kagome said "Inuyasha and Kikyo met their niece, my gramps died and Jen is inches away from killing Izayoi" She smiled "Oh and Jen demanded you to go and retrieve Izayoi"

"I see...sorry about you grandfather, I knew you were close to him" She gave him a tired nod "How about you two put the children to bed and come and have supper, Rin looks too tired to eat" Rin then ran off to bed whilst Sesshoumaru and Kagome put Jade to bed, Kagome lay her precious pup in her crib and kissed her

"Goodnight my little angel" She whispered as Sesshoumaru caressed his pup's face "Come on" She then caught his hand and went downstairs, they walked into the dining room and greeted Inutaisho who was having a servant pour wine into two glasses as he walked over to them

"I shall be going to retrieve my wife but you two can eat and go to bed" He said "You both look exhausted" He then left them. They sat at the table and had their dinner served, as they ate they talked

"What did you want to talk about?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I'll tell you in the bedroom, we have more privacy there" Soon they finished their food and made their way to the bedroom "I really need a bath" She hinted as she caught his hand "Fancy joining me?"

"I can't see why not" He kissed her on the lips sweetly, lifted her bridal style and carried her to the hot springs which was next to their bedroom, it was connected to a door on the inside of the bedroom. He set her into the hot spring and joined her, he swam over to her and pinned her against the edge as he nipped at her neck, and his hands were either side of her head "You're beautiful Kagome"

"You tell me that every night" She sighed happily and enjoyed the attention he was giving her "Mmm" She moaned "God I love you" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him so that she could taste his lips which made him growl "Shh you'll wake the baby" She giggled

"She's too young to understand" He then released her lips and sat her on his lap "Speaking of Jade what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you remember during my pregnancy I kept calling her a she even though I didn't know what sex she was?"

"Yes" He leaned his chin on her shoulder

"Well I dreamt that Midoriko came to me and told me I would birth a baby girl who would be the only one to kill Naraku; only she can do it as she possesses both Miko and Youkai powers" She looked at Sesshoumaru and was surprised to see that he didn't look at all shocked "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier"

"Midoriko came to me and told me the same thing the night Jade was born" He smiled as he kissed her shoulder "When she is of age she will be the strongest ever to walk the earth" They lay in silence for a few moments when Kagome broke the silence

"Where's Shippo"

"That was a bit random" Sesshoumaru joked as nipped at her neck

"Well he is my adopted son; I want to know where he is"

"He's with Sango and Bankotsu remember, they looked after him during the birth"

"Oh yea" She smiled "I wish Bankotsu would ask for Sango's hand already, it's obvious they both love each other but Sango's too scared that she'll be hurt again and Bankotsu is just a too chicken to do anything" She sighed "Then again we've just had a baby and you still haven't proposed"

"You want me to propose to you?"

"Not whilst we're bathing" She rolled her eyes "Ow, Sessh watch your fangs" She said as she rubbed her neck "You nip a bit hard sometimes"

"I can't help if I lose it sometimes, you drive me crazy" He then kissed her on the cheek "Come on let's get out before we go all wrinkly" He lifted her up, wrapped a towel around them both and went into the bedroom and got changed; by now they were pulling back the covers when Jade began to cry from the other bedroom

"Ah man" Kagome sighed "I'll be back" Sesshoumaru saw how exhausted she was and pulled her back

"I'll go" She gave a laugh and rolled her eyes

"Sessh, she's crying because she's hungry...I breast feed her"

"I know that" He sat her on the bed "That's why I'm bringing her to you, you are exhausted and have been on your feet all day" He then left the room and reappeared with Jade in his arms "Here you go" He passed Jade to Kagome for her feed

"Sesshoumaru"

"Yes"

"I know it's a bit much to ask but could we have the baby sleep in our room tonight? I just got a funny feeling that if she stays in her room tonight something will happen to her" He gave her a nod and got the crib and put it beside the bed "Thank you" She had now finished feeding Jade when Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms and lay her into the crib whilst pulling the blankets over her

"She's going to be a hell of a beauty when she is older" He then climbed into bed next to Kagome and cuddled up to her "No sex tonight then?" Kagome laughed

"No" They then drifted off to sleep...

**16 years later**

Kagome lay curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms when there was banging on her bedroom door "Mommy Daddy, can I come in please?" Kagome sighed but gave in

"Yes dear" The door then opened slowly and in stepped a little boy around the age of 4 who looked identical to Sesshoumaru climbed up onto the bed and sat beside Kagome "What's wrong Maru?"

"I had a bad dream" He then began to cry "I dreamt a bad man came and took you and Jade away from daddy and I" Kagome smiled warmly as she took her pup into her arms

"Daddy will protect us" She soothed "There's no need to fear" She then looked at her 'husband' sleeping soundly "You are my little Prince and I won't allow anything to happen to you or Jade" She kissed his cheek

"Can I sleep with you?" Sesshoumaru then awoke from his pup's pleading

"Maru" He said tiredly "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I had a bad dream daddy; mommy and Jade were taken away from us" The pup waited for his father to at least lean on his elbows before giving him a hug "Mommy said you will always look after us"

"And she's telling the truth" He said "Now off to bed; we're going to see your grandparents today as it is your sister's 16 birthday"

"But I'm too scared"

"Then go ask Jade or Granddad can you sleep with them?" He gave a little nod and left the room; Sesshoumaru then slid his arm around Kagome's waist and lay back down "He gets it from you"

"Gets what"

"Attitude and complaining"

"So, I want our children to have a personality"

"It's annoying" He sighed "You still complain at your age"

"Hey I'm only 31" She shoved "Did you hide Jade's present good? She is awfully good at finding things"

"I put it in the library near the maths section; you know how much she hates that subject"

"Well you better hope she doesn't use reverse psychology on you" He closed his eyes and ignored what she was saying "Hey are you listening to me?"

"No" He then pulled her down onto the pillow and lay over her "Sleep" He nipped her neck until she fell asleep then joined her. The sun dial in the garden had just struck 8am and Sesshoumaru and Kagome were awoken by knocking yet again

"Mother Father, you asked me to wake you" The voice said

"We're up" Kagome said sleepily "Go on downstairs dear, we'll be there soon"

"Okay" They then heard descending footsteps

"I wish Maru would behave like that" Sesshoumaru said as he got dressed "I wouldn't have to shout at him then" Kagome rolled her eyes as she tied her kimono

"That's parenting for you love" They then left the bedroom and was greeted by Inutaisho in the hallway

"So, did you sleep well?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru replied

"Ok" He then put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder "Why do you have to torture me?"

"I don't know what you mean?" He grinned evilly

"Grow up" Inutaisho said "You have children now set a good example"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"No Sesshoumaru, I didn't wake up on the wrong side on the bed I wasn't even on the bed, Maru managed to push me off the bed so that I ended up on the floor"

"Oh" Sesshoumaru smirked "Where is he now?"

"Izayoi took him for breakfast" He sighed "Why couldn't he have kicked her out of bed instead?" He then followed the pair downstairs, when they entered the dining room they were greeted by Maru shouting in anger

"JAKEN YOU BROKE MY TOY" He cried "JADE GOT ME THAT FROM CHINA"

"Well don't shove it in my face half breed" Jaken squawked

"Jaken, don't speak to my brother in such a manner" Jade ordered as she lifted the pup into her arms "He's only young, you should know better" Jaken was about to say something when Sesshoumaru threw him across the room "Good morning father" Jade said as she placed Maru in his seat "Eat that up and I'll have your toy sword fixed" Maru nodded and ate his breakfast; Izayoi looked in disbelief, the pup refused to eat his food because it was healthy but as soon as Jade asked him to he just did it. Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inutaisho then joined in at breakfast

"Are you excited Jade?" Kagome asked "I mean about your present"

"Awe mom, you know you don't have to get me anything"

"You're 16 now you have a lot of responsibility now" Sesshoumaru interrupted "You will have to learn more on taking the thrown, improve your manners and your training"

"I know father" She bowed her head slightly in sign of respect "I thought you would take the thrown after the death of the King/Queen but grandfather is still alive and you're King now, how is that?"

"Because your grandfather is an old man and can't look after himself never mind the kingdom"

"Hey" Inutaisho said from the other side of the table "Ignore you father Jade, he took the thrown because he wouldn't stop nagging" They were about to continue arguing when Kagome stepped in

"Behave you two, you act like a married couple" Jade smirked at this and tried her best not to laugh "Now Jade follow me upstairs" Jade did as ordered and followed her mother to her bedroom; when they entered Jade caught site of a pink Chinese style dress with golden patterns and matching shoes "I know how much you love China so we got you a dress, your father and I slipped well I more like dragged him to China and we looked everywhere for the perfect dress"

"Thank you mom" She hugged her mother "It looks really expensive"

"Nothing but the best for our little girl" Kagome then released her "Hurry and change because we have another surprise for you downstairs" She then left the room and met everybody in the living room. Jade then slipped on the dress and put her hair up in a bun and slid chopsticks through it, when she was ready she greeted everybody in the living room

"You look gorgeous" Inutaisho said as he hugged his granddaughter "Happy birthday" He then put a little box in her hand "This is from Izayoi and I" She opened the box the reveal a solid gold bracelet with her name engraved in it

"Awe, you shouldn't have, thank you"

"Anytime love" He hugged his granddaughter and Izayoi joined in, they then released her when Maru ran over to her

"Big sister" She kneeled down and received a kiss from her brother on the cheek "Happy birthday" He then gave her a red rose "I didn't have no money"

"Awe Maru..." She took the flower from his and slipped it into her bun too "I feel like a Princess now" She kissed him on the cheek and he ran over to Inutaisho; as she stood she found two pairs of arms around her waist, she turned to find an 24 year old Rin and a 21 year old Shippo hugging her

"Happy Birthday" They said in unison "Here you go" They gave her a silver ring which had sister engraved in it

"Thank you" She hugged her adopted siblings. They then released her as Sesshoumaru pulled her over to him and Kagome

"Happy birthday Jade" He kissed his daughter's cheek "You look beautiful"

"Awe father" She gave him a bear hug "You're the best dad in the whole wide world"

"Hmm" He then handed her a slightly bigger box than Inutaisho gave her earlier "Another present you spoilt brat" She gave him a toothy grin and opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a heart shaped jade stone falling freely from it

"It's beautiful" She gasped

"That's why you have it, it suits you perfectly" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru lifted the necklace and placed it around her neck "Beautiful"

"It has been passed down our family for centuries and we know we can trust you to look after it" Sesshoumaru said "And if you damaged it I think your grandfather would break your neck" She laughed and hugged her parents

"Thank you guys so much"

"Come on then, we got to go see your grandmother's, Sango and Bankotsu before dark" Kagome said as she lifted Maru "Jaken pull yourself together and get AhUn" The imp scurried up from the floor and did as ordered "Rin Shippo, are you coming?"

"Yep" They smiled. Jaken then returned with AhUn and they were off

"Let's go see Sango and Bankotsu first" Kagome suggested as Shippo and Rin jumped on the dragon whilst Jade caught her father's hand "I want to see them first because they live by the well so the rest of the children and rest there whilst Jade and I go and see my mother and then we can see your mother on the way back" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement with his wife

"Mommy, can I go see Grandma Higurashi too?"

"Of course" The pup smiled happily in his mother's arms as they entered Inuyasha's forest, he then picked up an unfamiliar scent "Who can I smell?"

"I smell it too" Jade said "It smells familiar but I don't have memory of meeting anyone with that scent"

"Because you were only a week old" Sesshoumaru said "It's Inuyasha" Kagome knew he wouldn't harm their pups but gripped tighter to Maru anyway. Inuyasha then came into the woods with Kikyo following slowly behind him

"I thought I picked you two up, hey Shippo you've grown up" Inuyasha said "You're not a brat anymore are you?"

"Shut it Inuyasha, Kagome may have forgiven you but I will never"

"Whatever" Inuyasha shrugged, he then saw Jade gripping Sesshoumaru's hand "Hey I know her scent; she's the brat with very sharp teeth"

"Inuyasha, is that how you remind yourself of her?" Kikyo rolled her eyes and smiled to Kagome "I hope you have been well Kagome"

"Same to you too Kikyo" She smiled "Have you two had any children?"

"I am pregnant"

"Congratulations" She hugged Kikyo "How long?"

"Two months" Inuyasha then ignored the girls babbling and walked over to Sesshoumaru

"You better have been taking care of her" He warned

"Just fine" He smirked evilly "I thought you would have guessed that" He motioned to Jade and Maru

"How old is she now?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Jade

"She is 16 today" Inuyasha kneeled in front of Jade and smiled

"Happy Birthday kid" He then gave her 'a thumbs up' which made her laugh

"Thank you sir" She giggled

"Hey you're meant to call me uncle" He said as he looked up to Sesshoumaru as if saying 'you didn't tell her?'

"Oh you're Uncle Inuyasha; father said you're a hanyou too"

"I am"

"It's nice to meet you" She bowed "Father says you are very strong for a hanyou"

"Really" He looked at Sesshoumaru "Thanks" Sesshoumaru gave a nod; Maru got out of his mother's arms and ran over to his father

"Daddy" Sesshoumaru lifted his pup into his arms which kind of shocked Inuyasha "What is sex?"

"Excuse me" Sesshoumaru asked looking at his pup in disbelief

"Well mommy said that sex with you was great" He tilted his head when he heard Jade and Inuyasha laugh "What does it mean?"

"W-where did you hear your mother say this?"

"Well mommy and that pretty lady are talking about something called their sex lives"

"Kagome" Kagome turned and looked at Sesshoumaru "Could you not discuss our...personal life especially in front of our pup"

"Sorry" She giggled and turned back to Kikyo; Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to Maru

"You're too young to know" Maru was about to say something when Sesshoumaru stopped him "Leave it at that" Maru sulked and folded his arms

"He may look like you Sesshoumaru but he acts like Kagome" Inuyasha smirked

"You're right there"

"What's his name?"

"Maru" Maru then lay on his father's shoulder and sucked his thumb "He's a little devil" Before the two demons could continue Kagome jumped in

"Inuyasha, how about you and Kikyo come with Sesshoumaru and me to see Sango and Bankotsu?"

"Yes ok" Then gang then went to Sango's home which was built next to the well

"Inuyasha, whatever happened to that monk who molested the demon slayer?" He then saw Inuyasha's ears droop

"His wind tunnel got the best of him and sucked him up" Inuyasha said "I didn't defeat Naraku like I promised him"

"I'm...sorry to hear that" They then arrived at the hut like house when Maru jumped from his father's arms and onto the ground; he then ran inside the hut

"Auntie Sango Uncle Bankotsu" He yelled looking for them, Kagome just rolled her eyes at her pup's behaviour when she heard him scream "Daddy Mommy" Sesshoumaru told Kagome to stay outside whilst he ran inside; he found Maru curled up in a corner staring in shock at something

"Maru, what's wrong?" He kneeled in front of his pup; Maru pointed to the other side of the room which made Sesshoumaru turn and stare in horror. There lay Sango and her son covered in blood unconscious on the ground, Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was seeing and where was Bankotsu? "Maru, go outside" The pup didn't hear he was frozen in horror; Sesshoumaru walked over to Sango and kneeled beside her. He checked hers and her son's pulse luckily there was a faint pulse, they were not dead. "Go get your mother" Sesshoumaru ordered "Now" Maru then ran outside to his mother who lifted him up

"Maru, why did you scream earlier? Why are you crying?"

"Daddy said to go to him" Kagome kissed him, passed him to Jade and entered the hut; she found Sesshoumaru kneeling by her sister/friend and froze

"Is she..." Sesshoumaru stood and pulled Kagome to him

"They will be fine" He said "But we have to get them to the palace immediately where they can be treated properly"

"Where's Kirara?" She asked when the cat demon came out of the shadows wounded and crying "Oh Kirara" She took the cat into her arms "I know you are wounded but will you be able to carry one of them? We'll take Sango" Kirara then transformed as Sesshoumaru put the boy on her back "Take him to the palace Kirara" She then took to the sky and flew away "Sesshoumaru, will you carry Sango?"

"Yes" He began to lift her when she began to stir "How on earth could she be conscious?" He lifted her into a sitting position

"Where's my son?" Was the first thing she said, all she could see were blurs at the moment "Naraku, where is my son Kohaku?"

"Sango, Naraku isn't here" Kagome soothed "Kirara has taken Kohaku to the palace to be treated"

"How bad is he?"

"As bad as you" Sesshoumaru said "Where is his father?"

"Naraku has taken him; he has a jewel shard in his neck so Naraku is trying to take it from him. If he takes the jewel out of Bankotsu he will die" Sango then began to cry

"Sango, I purified the shard remember? He can't touch it not as long as I'm alive" Kagome said "Now come on we're going back to the palace Sesshoumaru will carry you"

"T-there was another who was here too" Sango stuttered "He wore a black outfit and a white mask on which covered a half of his face; he told me to tell you he'll be coming soon" She said to Sesshoumaru "He also said that he knows Jade's purpose and will end hers and your life soon" Sesshoumaru growled

"He will not lay a hand on her" He then lifted Sango and left the hut with Kagome following behind; when Jade saw Sango she gasped

"Sango" She ran over to her with Maru now in Rin's arms "What happened" Sesshoumaru sat Sango on AhUn and turned to Jade

"Earlier this morning I told you that you will have a lot of responsibility" Sesshoumaru said to his daughter "You were born for a purpose"

"I know father, I was born to take the throne after you pass on to the afterlife" Jade replied

"No, you were born to destroy a great evil" Sesshoumaru spoke "You're the only child except for Maru to be born of a miko and a fully fledged dog demon; we were told of your destiny by the great miko Midoriko" Jade stood there for a moment trying to absorb all of the information

"Is this why you train me constantly?" Sesshoumaru nodded "I take it I will be fighting very soon" He nodded again "I see; who am I fighting?"

"A hanyou who has been troubling Japan for over 50 years" Kagome said "He was once a human but he was crippled and asked the demons to take his body in order for him to walk and to claim the one he loved; he fell in love with Kikyo and since I am her reincarnation his wishes for me to be his now. Even though you don't know or feel it you are the strongest in the whole of Japan; your powers you could say are sealed and release slowly. You are stronger than Sango, Inuyasha, I, Kikyo even your father and grandfather"

"But I can never get myself out of danger, father usually saves me" Jade then dropped her head "Will I be doing this all by myself?"

"No" Sesshoumaru said as he kneeled in front of her "I will be by your side all the way through this and maybe your grandfather if he can be bothered to get off the chair" Jade laughed slightly

"I'll be there too love" Kagome said as she embraced her little girl

"So will I" Sango said "As soon as I'm healed up anyway"

"Inuyasha and I will be there too" Kikyo said

"And me" Shippo shouted

"Can I?" Maru asked which made everyone laugh

"You can't be there to fight" Kagome smiled "But...umm...you can look after the castle"

"Here we go just another lame excuse to say you're too young" Maru sighed "Mommy, I can read you like a book" Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged him, Rin and Shippo

"Rin, will you protect Maru? We will take you two to the palace where Izayoi and Jen will protect you" Rin nodded and held Maru close

"With my life" She said. Kagome kissed her forehead and stood

"Not the birthday you were expecting was it Jade" Kagome smiled sadly "I'm sorry"

"It's something to do" She joked "Shall we return to the palace? I want to arm myself"

"We all should" Sesshoumaru said "Inuyasha, you shall come too"

"Anything to kill Naraku" Inuyasha then stuck his hand out to Sesshoumaru waiting for him to take it "A fresh start?" Sesshoumaru nodded and took his hand

"A fresh start" He then channelled his powers around everybody and they all flew to the palace. When they landed outside the guards were all unconscious on the floor or dead; Sesshoumaru then heard a howl from the inside of the palace "Father..." He ran inside to find his father lying half dead on the floor by Phantom's feet "You..."

"Now Sesshoumaru watch your language around the children" He then turned to find everybody being brought in with daggers to their throats "Make one wrong move Sesshoumaru and say goodbye to them" Phantom then motioned the guard holding Jade to bring her to him; he took her from the guard and held her face with one hand and her waist with the other "I must admit you are a beauty, today is your birthday is it not?"

"Don't touch her" Sesshoumaru growled

"Why not; can't a child meet her great uncle?" He then heard Kagome scream behind him, he turned to find Naraku holding her

"Naraku"

"Hello Prince oh sorry King Sesshoumaru" He held the dagger closer to Kagome's neck "She will not subdue to me...I guess I have no need for her then"

"Get that dagger from my mother" Jade growled as she used her miko powers to throw Phantom into a wall; she then jumped into the air and landed beside Naraku. She grabbed his daggered wrist and purified it "Let her go or you'll lose an arm"

"Of course" He then slit Kagome's throat and let her go "Whoops" He laughed

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru went eye wide as his wife fell lifeless to the ground; Jade released Naraku and kneeled beside her mother

"MOMMY" Maru screamed in one of Naraku's henchman's arms

"Mom..." Jade brushed her mother's bangs out of her eyes; Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword when he saw Naraku reach for his daughter

"You're not having her too" Sesshoumaru jumped in front of Jade and growled "You will regret the day you crossed me" He then engaged into battle with the hanyou; Jade grabbed the dagger that Naraku dropped and flung it at the guard who was holding her little brother. Maru ran into his sister's arms and sobbed. Jade then heard another howl and turned to find her father being run through by Naraku

"FATHER" She cried. She put Maru down and ran to her father who was now lying lifeless on the ground "No..." She clasped her father's hand and screamed; she pulled Tokijen from her father's sheath and attacked Naraku "You'll pay" Without a chance for him to attack Jade's powers broke from their seal and she used them to stab him

"What..." He could feel light and darkness going through him "How could you...?"

"I am the daughter of a great youkai and great miko and was destined to destroy you" His body then broke apart and his pathetic life finally came to an end; as he died his henchmen died with him. Jade dropped the sword, fell beside Sesshoumaru and collapsed on his chest in tears "Mother Father" Inuyasha kneeled beside her and put his hands on her shoulders in sympathy; she got off her father and jumped into Inuyasha's embrace "It's not fair" She sobbed "They wanted nothing more than to protect why should they result in death?"

"Life is cruel" Inuyasha whispered into his niece's ear "I will care for you now" The Great Miko Midoriko appeared before them as Maru ran into his sister's arms

"Princess Jade" Jade looked up at the miko; Midoriko could see there was no life in those eyes of hers "You have saved Japan and I am indebted to you but in order for you to do this you lost the two people you cherished the most"

"Call me selfish milady, but if I knew I would lose my parents I wouldn't have killed Naraku" Jade said as she dipped her head down

"You're a miko child"

"Yes I am"

"Then you should know the gift us miko are born with" She looked to the miko "We have the power to heal any wound"

"But not to revive the dead" Jade said blankly

"That is correct Princess, heal your grandfather and he will tell you what to do" Jade stumbled to her feet and walked over to her grandfather; she healed him and he awoke

"Jade" He whispered as he looked around and found his son and Kagome dead "Listen to me, the sword Tensaiga that I passed down to your father can bring back the dead"

"Yes" Jade beamed "You can revive them" Then she saw him shake his head

"Since I passed the sword down I cannot use it again" He then pulled Jade to her feet and pulled her over to her father, he pulled out Tensaiga and handed it to her "But you can"

"Father never taught me how and I am not strong enough, I am only a half demon"

"True, you are a half demon but you have your mother's healing powers; channel them into Tensaiga and focus your mind on reviving the victim" She then looked to where Midoriko was but found that she had disappeared. Jade did as her grandfather ordered and focused on her father; she saw the demons of the afterlife and out of instinct slashed them into pieces. Sesshoumaru began to stir and opened his eyes "Welcome back son" Inutaisho grinned. Jade dropped Tensaiga and jumped onto her father

"Father, I thought I lost you" She cried as Maru joined in; Inuyasha stood next to his father and smiled

"Jade Maru" He wrapped his arms around his pups as he sat up "Thank you for saving me; what of your mother?"

"I didn't yet" Jade said, Sesshoumaru nodded, took Tensaiga and stood

"Since I haven't officially passed this down to you I may be able to revive your mother...if it is not too late" He then went over to Kagome and did the ritual; she stirred and awoke slowly. Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword and kneeled beside Kagome "Thank goodness" He pulled her up and kissed her tenderly on the lips

"Eww" Maru cringed from Jade's arms "That's disgusting"

"Maru Jade, come give me a hug" Kagome laughed as Maru suddenly stopped cringing as he and Jade pounced happily into her arms "I'm back my darlings, I'm back" She smiled "It's over"

"Not yet" Sesshoumaru stood and stared unemotionally at Phantom "You will die by my hand" Tokijen appeared in his hand and he attacked his soon-to-be-dead uncle; in two slashes he was dead and everything would go back to normal...

5 years later Jade kneeled proudly in front of her father as he crowned her as Queen of Japan; he handed her Tensaiga as she stood and bowed gracefully when a guard ran in "There are bandits seeking you milady"

"Oh again" The new Queen sighed "I guess I'll give them a taste of her own medicine" She then threw off her gown which revealed a short golden skirt, matching boots, a white top with a golden moon on it "I'll be back for dinner" She then unsheathed Tensaiga and ran out of the palace "Come on old friend" She whispered to the sword

THE END

Epilogue

Bankotsu was never found and Sango and Kohaku are in search of him

When Maru was of age he assisted his sister in protecting the Kingdom

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had another child

Inuyasha and Kikyo had a baby girl Suki

Inutaisho finally divorced Izayoi and went back with Jen

Shippo and Rin married and are expecting a child soon

Jade eventually married a Chinese man who stands by her side in the palace of Japan

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it**


End file.
